Don't Ever Let Us Be Apart
by Lady Rosepetal
Summary: Another McDean fic I can't seem to stop writing them.  This is set after the confrontation between the Osborne and McQueen families and after Craig and John Paul have declared they are a couple and want to be together.


John-Paul sleepily blinked his eyes open and sighed contentedly as he felt the warmth of the body lying beside him. Gently he rolled over and propped himself up on one elbow to gaze down upon the beautiful face and exquisite, lightly tanned body of the man he loved.

Craig had not yet woken and as he slept on a peaceful smile played about his handsome features. John-Paul watched him adoringly, longing to kiss his lover good morning but at the same time not wishing to wake him from the sweet dream he was having.

Then he had an idea to surprise him and slipped carefully out from under the duvet. He tiptoed across the room and with the minimum of noise robed himself in his dressing gown, should anyone else happen to be about at that time. He turned the handle of his door to let himself out of his bedroom and then closed the door from the outside with a barely audible click.

The house was still and silent as he made his way softly down the stairs to the lounge below. He checked his watch, the one that Craig had given him, and saw that it was still fairly early. The others probably wouldn't rouse for another hour or so and then the house would come to life with the daily clamour of six women all fighting to get in the bathroom.

He went through to the kitchen and set about preparing breakfast, taking care not to bang cupboard doors as he went. John-Paul hunted about for a tray and found one pushed away at the back of a cupboard. He placed upon it a rack of toast, a bowl of Craig's favourite cereal a fresh jug of orange juice to wash it down with and two glasses. He had even managed to find a rose, albeit plastic, in one of the kitchen drawers and now he added it as a final romantic touch.

Smiling satisfactorily he began his ascent of the stairs, still taking care to tread as softly as he could. He fiddled with the door knob and entered his bedroom. Craig was still asleep but he had shifted his position somewhat since John-Paul had left the room. Now one arm was wrapped protectively around John-Paul's pillow, snuggling it close to his chest.

John-Paul looked at him affectionately; he looked so sweet right at that moment that he couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from such a vision of perfection. As his arms suddenly began to ache he remembered the heavy laden tray that he still held in his hands and put it down carefully. Then he went to his bed and sat down upon it beside the sleeping figure of his boyfriend. "My boyfriend", John-Paul whispered and felt elated with happiness.

Craig stirred then, his deep brown eyes flickering open to see John-Paul's bright blue ones sparkling with worship and admiration. "Good morning", he said, stifling a yawn.

"Good morning", John-Paul returned with a wide smile before seizing Craig's face and kissing him deeply, moaning as Craig's tongue slipped its way expertly inside his mouth, exploring every inch as it went. John-Paul felt desire flooding through his body as Craig stopped kissing him to sit up and begin nibbling at the nape of his neck, enjoying immensely the sounds of deep pleasure escaping from John-Paul's lips.

"God John-Paul, I want you so bad", Craig groaned as he traced the neckline of John-Paul's dressing gown with his finger.

"It will have to wait", John-Paul replied pulling away from Craig's grasp.

"Why?" There was disappointment in Craig's eyes at being denied what he so desperately craved

John-Paul laughed, "Because I've brought you breakfast in bed." He indicated the tray then got up to go and retrieve it and place it down upon the bed.

"You're too good to be true", Craig murmured appreciatively. "You've even got my favourite cereal; I'll have to think of a way to reward you once I'm done", he continued seductively.

"I'm sure you'll think of something", John-Paul said as he leaned across the tray to caress Craig's cheek.

Craig moved his own hand to stroke the soft fingers curled around his face before John-Paul sat back and allowed Craig to enjoy his breakfast. John-Paul helped himself to a slice of toast and poured himself a glass of juice as he watched Craig greedily devour the rest of his breakfast.

"How was it?" John-Paul asked once Craig had finished every last morsel.

"The best breakfast I've ever had", Craig enthused. "The only thing missing was a delicious cup of your amazing tea."

"Oh do you want..." John-Paul started hurriedly.

"No it's fine", Craig gave a reassuring smile. "I have all that I really want right here with me already. What more could I want when I'm with the most gorgeous man ever to grace this earth? A man who makes me more happy than I've ever been in my entire life, a man who for some crazy reason loves me as much as I love him."

"Loving you can't be crazy when it feels so right", John-Paul declared with lust in his voice, removing the tray and pushing Craig back down onto the bed. He started to kiss him passionately his hands wandering over the smooth skin of his bare chest. Then he extricated his tongue from Craig's mouth and began to suck and nibble at the taut bare flesh. He swirled his tongue over each of Craig's nipples as his hands gradually moved down to lower regions making Craig gasp.

Craig fumbled with the belt around John-Paul's dressing gown and eased the garment from his lover's shoulders with ever mounting desire and the need to have the warmth of John-Paul pulled against him. His fingertips ran wildly through the younger man's blonde hair as their mouths desperately sought each others again, tasting one another with hunger.

Craig groaned with pleasure as John-Paul's naked body rubbed up against his own, causing such wonderful friction between their growing hardness. Soon their bodies would unite and they would experience the ecstasy that they had never known before each other.

Craig and John-Paul sat in the Dog, swigging a bottle of beer each and ignoring the disapproving looks that Jake was continuously shooting them from behind the bar. It didn't matter what anyone else thought as long as they had each other. They didn't need to seek approval from anyone, it was their lives and as adults they were free to do with them what they wanted.

Craig only wished that he had realised sooner that John-Paul was the one for him. If only he'd figured it out before he and Sarah had gotten too serious, he could have saved her from so much pain and humiliation. Still there was no point dwelling on it now, what's done is done and the only thing to do was move on and hope that in time Sarah's bruised heart healed and perhaps even one day they could be friends again. Craig still loved her but not the same as he loved John-Paul, John-Paul was everything to him and if he ever lost his love then his whole purpose in life would be gone and he may as well cease to exist.

John-Paul looked up and was worried to see the emotion spilling from Craig's soulful, dark eyes. Even the thought of ever losing John-Paul was more than Craig could bear. He had never realised before meeting this magnificent man that it was even possible to love someone so completely.

The insurmountable joy that being with John-Paul gave him was enough to fill his heart and soul. He knew that as long as he lived he would never need anyone else because the love of John-Paul McQueen was more than enough to make him eternally happy.

Craig reached across the table and took John-Paul's hand in his own. "Please don't ever leave me John-Paul", he said with the utmost solemnity. "Don't ever let us be apart."

John-Paul's stunning blue eyes twinkled as he met Craig's and he smiled with such adoration for the older man. "I promise that won't ever happen."


End file.
